Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style)
Road Runner and Friends Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Bill - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Hulk (Avengers) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Jordan's Joy - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style) - Hulk My Bad *Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style): Angelica's First Date? *Inside Out (Road Runner and Friends Compelete Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Riley Anderson Category:Road Runner and Friends Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG